Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|romance = Betty Ross (ex-girlfriend) Natasha Romanoff |enemies = |powers = Genius-level intellect (as Bruce Banner) Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Durability Superhuman Stamina Superhuman Endurance Underwater/Space survival Superhuman Leaping Healing Factor Invulnerability Metamorphosis |fate = Survives Thanos' Battle on Earth }}Hulk '(real name Dr. Robert Bruce Banner) is one of the main protagonists of the Infinity Saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is the titular protagonist of ''The Incredible Hulk, one of the titular main Protagonists of The Avengers film series, and the tritagonist of Thor Ragnarok. In The Incredible Hulk, Bruce is portrayed by Edward Norton before bring replaced by Mark Ruffalo in'' The Avengers''. Personality Banner is a genius as an expert in the field of gamma radiation. He is overly sarcastic by guessing Hawkeye's joke. After having exposed to the gamma bomb he gained another personality that is monstrous, called the Hulk, that he can change into after his heart rate goes at a certain point by getting too excited or angry. He tries to maintain his heart rate by calming himself down, but it seems that he's able to bring out Hulk by will alone. Banner's personality is that of a kind doctor who likes meeting new people, such as Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, although he is not without a sarcastic side. He is a brilliant scientist whom Tony Stark likes and he makes great work which makes him a great scientist as well. Given that Bruce also sometimes can feel a little upset or angry and depending on what he's feeling. When he transforms into the Hulk then that means he's angry and he's not happy at all. But Bruce is a very nice guy and always helps out, even when it's very difficult for him to fit in with other people. He is known to also be very smart and intelligent and he knows what he's doing when he's performing experiments in his lab or workplace. He is on the same level of genius intellect as much as Stark and Shurui, and Hank Pym As the Hulk, his personality is the polar opposite to his intellectual self - much like the psychological Id, he is very aggressive, stubborn, and primal, incurred whenever Bruce is angry. Because of Hulk's temper, he causes destruction to his surroundings and beats anything in his path, however, he has a soft spot for animals. After some time, Hulk respected people and had the thought of helping them instead of hurting them, such as when the Hulk rescued Hawkeye's men from a helicopter crash. He can get along with people very well, but can be easily irritated by others if they think that Hulk is only a monster. After merging both sides, Hulk now has both Banner's intelligence but the Hulk's brute strength. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Transformation: Due to the Gamma Radiation that has mutated his body, Bruce is able to transform between his normal, unpowered human form and the form of one of the most powerful superhumans. Bruce has trouble with this ability as it only activates by pure aggression and requires force of will to summon it. In addition, this transformation has led to a dual consciousness, with one being Bruce and the Hulk. As of now, the Hulk is in charge of their shared body. He has only transformed back into Banner a handful of times. ** Superhuman Strength: As the Hulk, Bruce has virtually unlimited superhuman strength at his disposal. He is strong enough to match his teammate Thor in combat, as well as break through the incredibly powerful gravitational influences of the villain Graviton. He is easily able to heft objects like tanks with one hand and use them akin to a baseball bat. Frankly he is capable of picking up any object he wants to. Bruce's strength increases when he is angry, and this is something that has led to the downfall of many villains. ** Superhuman Durability: As the Hulk, Banner possesses near-invulnerability toward all types of harm. He has been struck with bullets, laser cannons, powerful, magical, and technological energy blasts, and falls from great heights with no injury. His durability is similar to that of Thor, Ronan the Accuser, and the Thing. ** Environmental Adaptation: As the Hulk, Bruce can adapt to any environment, even airless space. Bruce can adapt to a wide diversity of hostile habitats. Bruce can harmonize his biological structure with the depths of the ocean. He can even speak in these inhospitable habitats. Bruce can eat, drink, breathe, and function normally in any environment. He does not need to eat, drink, or breath, and his ability to adapt to his environment is an inherent property, which is also enhanced and amplified by his rage, excitement, stress, and necessity. ** Weaponizing: As the Hulk, Bruce had to make something useful out from any object and used them as melee and ranged weapons like tanks, missile launchers, signboards, cars on foes. ** Accelerated Healing Factor: Hulk can heal even serious wounds within seconds. These attributes make him extremely difficult to kill, even if he is in his human form. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Bruce's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless endurance in all physical activities. His stamina and vitality are inexhaustible and limitless. ** Superhuman Stamina: Bruce's stamina and vitality are inexhaustible and limitless. ** Superhuman Speed: Bruce is capable of running faster than a human; Hulk could even surpass an aircraft while on land, he can swim at 100 knots, and keep up with Emil Blonsky. His reflexes have even been described as "lightning-fast reflexes", fast. Abilities * Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist: Although he has not be formal training in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts; his fighting skills combined with his superhuman physical attributes, makes Hulk a formidable opponent alone in single combat. In his human form, Bruce received training in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts; in Brazil from a hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist expert. * Genius-Level Intellect: Bruce possesses a genius-level intellect, famous for being one of the foremost geniuses of his generation. * Master Scientist: Bruce is one of the world's renowned scientist in fields such as Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics and, especially, Gamma Radiation. * Expert Tactician: Bruce is an extremely skilled tactician. * Multilingualism: Bruce is capable of fluently speaking English, Portuguese, Spanish, and Hindi. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters